Work Sucks
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: -SEQUEL- to It's Just Life... Working has its ups and downs. When they get summer jobs, Lilly and Miley learn a lot about the working world. Before Jake and his friends got released, they learned a lot about stuff they shouldn't be involved in. LILEY
1. A Job

**A/N: I think I only got one review requesting for a sequel. But the more I thought of it, it just kept comin to me. And now of course I just couldn't help myself. So here it is. Basically, this is a continuation of 'It's Just Life'. Oh wait a minute, that's what sequel means huh? Yup, just do the math yourself. Nevermind, I just did. (not in the best of moods right now, you can tell can't you.)

* * *

  
**

**Work Sucks**

Miley's POV

Just tick faster. It didn't. The more I watched it, it seemed as though the clock would tick slower. I decided to look away. Only about a minute until class was over.

Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head, hard and knocking me out of my thoughts. I made up a scowl on my face and turned around, looking for the source. I spotted a crumpled paper ball on the floor next to my desk and looked up to find Lilly smiling at me from a couple desks behind me. It was times like this I hated that she had such a good aim.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up the paper from the floor, then quietly opened it on my desk.

_Guess what?_

That's all Lilly wrote? I was confused, yet at the same time got a pencil out, to reply, when the bell rang. Kids from all around me darted out of the classroom. Then Lilly ran to me and jumped on my back before I could get up from my desk.

"It's summer!" She giggled in my ear, our faces side by side. I smirked before making my sarcastic comment.

"Yeah that would have been cute Lil, but do try and work on your throw please, it's rather hard." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"How would you know if it was hard, you weren't the one trying to throw it?" Lilly said, while terribly trying to suppress a smile.

"Lilly, you know what I mean and you have a terrible poker face by the way." I smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then I got up from my desk and gathered up my backpack.

"Alright fine, that wasn't a good pun and that's true, I'm not a good liar. Anyway, back to the subject of summer." Lilly began to talk again as we walked out of the classroom and into the hallway full of shouting kids. "You know what we're going to do now right?"

"Uh…avoid Jake as much as possible." I said quickly and gave Lilly an obvious look.

"I know that, and come on he knows much better now I'm sure. Plus, the police will take him right back if he tries anything on you and me and Oliver will be right next to you all the time. So come on, summer isn't going to be as bad as you think, just because Jake and his buddies are getting released." Lilly said to me as we arrived at our lockers.

"Yeah ok, I guess that does make me feel a bit better. But wait Lilly, it's on Saturday and tomorrow is Saturday." I tried not to whine, but did a little bit anyway.

"Hey, it's ok just relax, we won't be anywhere near his place tomorrow."

"Really? Well what are we doing then?" I looked at her in question.

--

"Lilly you can't be serious." I simply stared at the building I was in front of.

"Well it was recommended by Oliver and he says it's working out great for him."

"What about Jackson's old-"

"You don't honestly want to work for that evil little…thing, do you?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Rico treated Jackson like shit when he was here, and he still does it anyway." I confirmed and walked on into the store with Lilly.

She had driven us to a restaurant. It was a casual restaurant and they were hiring for the summer, and currently hiring for waitresses. We came to visit Oliver here several times; he got a position as a waiter a few months ago. Each of his shifts started right after school. He was always excited to see us, when we walked in.

"Hey guys! Excited that schools out? So do you two want a table then?" He began getting some menus.

"Actually no, we'd like some applications." Lilly said. Oliver's face brightened.

"Sure, no problem. Gosh that would be so cool if you got this job. Just imagine the three of us working at the same place together," He said as he searched for the papers behind the cashiers counter. "Oh that's weird; I swear I saw them here yesterday. Well hold on a minute guys, I'll be right back." Oliver said and quickly ran through a swinging door, which lead to the back of the store.

"Great, Oliver's looking for it, well we might as well sit down." Lilly stated sarcastically and then lead us over to a small bench in the waiting area.

I just giggled a bit. "Come on Lil, give the boy a little credit. You know he's worked pretty hard here and soon moving up to become a supervisor soon."

"That's right I forgot, alright I guess I won't be so hard on him." She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Just then a tall man walked up to us. "Hi, have you ladies been helped?" He asked us in a deep voice.

"Oh uh, yes sir…we're, we're just waiting for our friend to bring us back some applications." I looked up and said to him. I have to admit, his stature was a bit intimidating.

We looked back over to the swinging door as we heard it open, it was Oliver. He was looking down at the papers as he continued towards us. "Alright guys I found them. They were in the back, under a cupboard for some reason. I dunno the dimwit who would…" Oliver was cut off by his own sentence from colliding right into the tall man, standing in front of us. "M-Mr. Andersen, sir…I'm so sorry…I-I." Oliver stuttered and then was cut off.

He raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "I would be the dimwit, Oliver. And would you please look where you're going next time? You do want to keep a good reputation don't you?"

"Y-yes sir, oh and by the way sir these girls are my friends, Miley and Lilly, and these applications are for them. They're looking in to fill the positions for the waitress summer jobs." Oliver told Mr. Andersen proudly. I just rolled my eyes, I didn't even have to look over, and I knew Lilly was doing the same.

"Well thank you girls, it's nice to meet you and good to hear you've got such an interest in our company." Mr. Andersen smiled at us and then turned to Oliver. "Another thing Oliver, if you're looking for things that will make you look good enough for this raise, sucking up isn't one of them. So I suggest you think before you speak next time."

"Uh…ok." Oliver responded slowly, with a high pitched tone, also speechless looking.

"Great, well I look forward to reading your applications soon you two. Goodbye for now." And with that, Mr. Andersen walked away from us and through the swinging door.

"Uh, that's, that's the-" Oliver began, but Lilly cut off his stuttering.

"Manager? I think we gathered that. Not to sound rude, but how did you get this job anyway?" I nodded my head, also wanting to know.

"Oh it's ok, well I did great while I was training, and you know I learned quickly and stuff like that. But I guess I must be losing it whenever I get excited, or especially since the summer is starting and I might move up a position." He replied in a stressful voice.

"Hey, don't stress out that much. I'm sure everything will turn out ok. Hey Miles, how about we fill these out right now and turn them in while we're here."

"Mk, good idea Lil."

* * *

**A/N: Well this first chapter is just short to give you all an idea for what the sequel would be like. If you like how it's going, then please, please review and let me know if you want me to continue on with the sequel. If I don't get enough reviews, then I may just stop, cause well…my life is a bit more busy now. However, if you do want more, then you know what to do…review!!**


	2. Just Saying Hi

**A/N: Whoa! So sorry about the wait. I have reasons, believe me. This and that, and here and there, and everywhere…ok I'm no Dr. Seuss, but I've been a bit busy. Black Friday being one big reason! You can all understand that right? Well it's important to me anyway. Plus writing a few other stories and looking for a job, in a stupid little city, in a stupid state where there are no jobs. Pointless really.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is more enjoyable…

* * *

  
**

**Just Saying Hi**

Miley's POV

We both found some pens and filled them out quickly, then handed them to Oliver, who gave them to the manager as he happened to be coming up front when we had just finished.

"Well thank you girls very much. I'll give you a call in a few days and let you know where the positions stand."

"Great, thank you so much Mr. Andersen." Lilly said as we began walking for the front door.

"Yes we really appreciate it, see you later sir." I gave a small wave and we both walked out the building.

-----

A few days later, I found myself pacing in my living room and Lilly was sitting on the couch in front of me, watching me.

Lilly's POV

"Miles…" No response, she kept walking the length of the couch and back and forth, "Miles…" I tried again and saw her cute habit of biting on her bottom lip when she was nervous, "Miley!" She stopped in a sudden sort of hop, and looked at me startled.

"What?!"

"Could you cut that out? You're bugging me." I said.

"That's it? Well that was rude." She said and sat down next to me in a huff, also lightly punched me in the shoulder.

I chuckled, "I was just joking. Look, don't stress so much over this, it's not that big of a deal to get worked up over. And if you're stressing out so much like this just over waiting for the call, imagine what you'll be like if we actually get the job and the things we'll have to do. So just relax ok? It'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah you're right, I should relax more. Sorry, it's just our first job you know and it would be with Oliver too. I guess it's just exciting and nerve wracking at the same time."

"Mhm, nerve wracking is a good way to describe it I guess. But it's not so-" I stopped in mid sentence. Miley's cell phone suddenly rang. We both locked eyes. It rang a few times, "Well Miles answer it quick!" I rolled my eyes as she fumbled to get it out of her pocket.

"Hello?...Oh hey Oliver…" Miley deadpanned. We both let out a huge sigh of disappointment, yet a bit of relief with it as well, "Listen I have to hang up on you right now, Lilly and I are waiting for the call, remember?...You're doing…? Wow, he is a dimwit…yeah ok thanks Oliver, we'll be right over, bye." Then Miley hung up.

"Ok, all of that was totally confusing. What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry, well Oliver said that he was doing the calling for Mr. Andersen. And he asked us to come in for an interview in about ten minutes."

"That is so cool! You see Miles, it's gonna be alright now. And you have to admit, we fit the description pretty well." I raised my eyebrows and looked Miley up and down till she blushed.

"Oh stop," She waved me off, "Yeah I guess you're right though, we do have a pretty good chance. Well we'd better get going if we want to make it on time." She said and stood up. I just sat there, "What, Lilly? Come on we gotta go." I simply put out a hand, Miley just rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're pathetic Lilly." She put her hand out to help me up. But instead of helping me up, with my strength overpowering hers, I pulled her back down. With much surprise, she looked at me in shock, "Hey! What was that for? We gotta go, now come on." She tried to stand up once again, but I pinned her and began tickling her. "N-no Lil, not thi…you know what this does to m-me…" As she laughed, I laughed along with her. "…hey, do, do you want a job or not?" She spoke in between heavy breathing and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah alright fine. Let's go." I admitted defeat and released her, then picked up my car keys and got up from the couch, helping Miley with me.

"Damn girl, you are strong! Where'd you build so much muscle?"

"I play basketball you know…" I rolled my eyes. We talked a bit more on the short drive to the restaurant.

"_The Beer Bar_. Why do restaurant's always have too name themselves after a type of food, person, or place?" Miley asked as we pulled up to the building. Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Well I mean it makes sense, this place is famous for their beer and the really nice bar." I said as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, but it's all getting a bit original now. Like if something new opens, I'm sure everyone would expect it to be named after a person, place, or a food."

"Oh whatever, like you could ever think of something better." I said to her as we walked inside.

"I could too…just not right now. We're about to be interviewed for a job, so I'm already a bit stressed out."

"Uhu, sure you are." I smirked as I saw right through Miley.

As soon as we sat down in the waiting area, the manager came in, so we stood right back up.

"Hi Mr. Andersen, it's nice to see you again. I'm Lilly." I greeted.

"Wonderful, so you must be Miley?"

"Yes sir."

"Oliver's told me a lot about you girls already," We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "…And the applications you filled out look wonderful. Oh there's nothing to worry about, he's said nothing but positive things about you two."

"Thanks, but we just don't want to come across as being bragged about all the time." I said. Miley nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, Oliver's the one that said a lot, so I understand how it is. Anyway, to get to my point, it looks like your applications and people skills fit the description very well for what we're looking for here. So congratulations ladies, you're hired." He said and put out his hand for us to shake.

Miley squealed. "Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Andersen." She said while shaking his hand, "We promise we won't let you down, and we'll do whatever we're told."

"Well thank you, that's good to hear. Now if you'll please come with me, I'd like to show you around the back area, so you can become familiar with it." He told us, then we walked through the swinging door.

He showed us lockers where we could put our things in, the big sinks for washing dishes, all the boxes to restock items, and a big ice machine.

"Oh, you also get free soda whenever you're working. Your friend Oliver, has taken much advantage of that."

"Well I'll bet he has." I mumbled as I was standing next to Miley.

"And last but not least, our big fridge. You can step inside and take a look if you want."

We all walked inside the fridge, there were shelves surrounding us. Food on some, and pitchers full of sauces on the other. Then on the left there was another door that looked like the same as this. He chuckled a bit at the small site of us shivering.

"You think it's cold now? Well girls, this is just the refrigerator. That door you see over there, leads to the freezer. It's a smaller room inside here." He told us and opened the freezer door, "It's ok, you don't have to go in there now, but you may need to when the occasion calls for it. Well alright then, out we go." Mr. Andersen said as he closed the freezer door, then crossed the few feet to the other door and let us out of the big refrigerator, "Oh and it's always unlocked, so you don't have to worry about being locked in while you're inside."

"Good to know. Thanks for the tour Mr. Andersen." Miley said with a smile.

"My pleasure, you'll start tomorrow at noon. Oh and look, here comes your friend now you can tell him the good news. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my office." With that, he walked away and Oliver continued walking toward us.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Oliver looked hopeful.

"Well considering we're in the back here, we just finished the tour, meaning we got the job!" I told him happily.

"Yes! Oh man, this'll be so much fun, I can't wait. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at noon." I said.

"Awesome. Oh and F-Y-I, you probably shouldn't show any P-D-A around here, because you could get F-I-R-E-"

"Oliver! Enough with the acronyms, and we know how two spell, thank you." Miley said to him, slightly frustrated, so was I.

"Oh, sorry, well I just thought I'd let you know that kinda thing isn't allowed at work. Especially with uh…you two."

"Alright, thanks for the info, we'll keep that in mind." I said with a slight wavering tone as though to shrug the thought off, which is what I did. And once Miley saw the look in my eyes, she shrugged it away as well.

Miley's POV

I could tell just then that something was goin on with Lilly. She had that one look in her eyes. She was up to something, or planning something, so I just went along with it.

"So Miles, you ready to go back home?" Lilly asked and gestured toward the door.

"Suurre…" I said slowly, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow Oliver." I said to him, then Lilly and I, waved goodbye and walked out to Lilly's car. Once we were inside, I asked Lilly, "Alright girl, what's goin on?" I turned the radio down a lot, to which she had just turned up real loud.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything did I?" Lilly acted innocent.

"Oh yeah, I saw that look in your eyes so I played along and agreed to keep Oliver's, info 'in mind'. But with that look in your eyes, what are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ok fine, so I just have an idea, it could get us in trouble, but that's the fun part is being adventurous." Lilly smiled as we pulled into my driveway.

"Lilly you're not gonna do anything stupid are you?"

"Of course not. _I _wouldn't do anything stupid unless I were with you. So come on, let's go inside." She said as we walked inside and into the living room.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked a bit defensively as we sat close to each other on the couch.

"Alright, alright…" She suddenly decided to come out with it, "Did you see all the small corners and closets in the back? Miles, you know we could-"

"Oh no, I'm way ahead of you. I see where you're headed Lil and no way, I don't wanna get fired on our first day."

Lilly just rolled her eyes and then moved over and kissed me. It was very smooth, for several seconds, "Well alright then, if you want to wait till the end of the day for that, then I guess I'm willing to wait with you." Lilly gave a fake sigh.

"No way, you did not just do that. Now that's just downright torture. I can't believe you'd taunt me like that." I stated dramatically.

"Oh come on, don't act like it was a surprise, you know I'd do something like that." She smirked at me.

"Yeah you're right," I giggled and gave her a quick kiss. "Alright, well let's just be careful I guess." I sighed in defeat.

"Yes! I knew you'd give it a chance, thanks Miles!"

------

Noon the next day came sooner than we thought. We got there early, but we were just sitting in Lilly's car, staring at the place. I gulped and turned to Lilly. "So uh, you ready?"

"Yup, a bit nervous. You know it's our first job after all, but yeah, I think I can do it…I've got you to be right in there with me." She said and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and opened my door. "Great, you're right. Well let's get going then, being early makes a good first impression." I said with some confidence as I waited for Lilly to get out of her car.

"Yeah that's true." She nervously breathed out and linked my arm in hers. "Alright I'm ready."

"Cool, and don't worry about a thing." I smiled, so did she and we both walked inside.

When we walked inside, we saw the manager and immediately separated. I didn't want him suspicious at all.

"Hello girls you're here a few minutes early, wonderful. Because I forgot to show you one more thing," Mr. Andersen greeted us and then had us follow him to the back. "These cards have your names on them. It's sort of like a credit card, you just slide it through the side of this machine. Do this to clock in when you first get to work and clock out before you leave. Oh and ask Oliver if you have any other questions while you're at the bar. Well good luck on your first day." He handed us our cards and left us in the back.

Lilly looked around. "Well, this seems more exciting now. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are." I smiled. Then we both slid our cards through, to clock in, and then went back up front to the bar. I saw Oliver behind the bar serving some customers a few drinks. "Hey Oliver."

"Hey guys! So are you on the clock?"

"Yup, we just started and we're ready to work up here." Lilly answered.

"Awesome, we are gonna have so much fun. This is a great place to work. So what do you think so far?" He asked, gesturing at the bar around him.

"It's pretty nice, I think we'll get along well here." I said and then a small bell rang. It was the bell hung above the front door at the other side of the building.

"Oh cool, new customers. Alright, how about you guys take this one and I'll watch?" Oliver said to us in excitement.

"But we-" Lilly and I said in unison and then Oliver cut us off.

"Oh come on, I know you can do it now go." He backed off behind us, leaving us in front to take care of whoever it was.

It was a dimly lit bar and we couldn't see the four figures until they sat down in front of us. Once I saw four guys, one of them a very familiar bright haired blonde. Jake Ryan. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to run out of the building or push Oliver back in front of me. I just couldn't make up my mind and it was too late. He began to talk.

"Well hey girls, it looks like you're doing great. You know I gotta say, we learned a lot being in there for so long. I mean…"

Jake kept going, but I tuned him out and discretely whispered into Lilly's ear, "Lil, stop me from doing anything stupid."

"Miley, it'll be fine, we're in a public place," She whispered back. I sighed heavily and decided to keep my cool. I didn't want to lose my job.

"…so that's why I think all that time in the slammer can really change a person." He finished off, although I didn't hear much of what else he had said.

"W-what, what are you doing here anyway Jake?" I asked.

"Well we heard you two worked here and we decided to stop and just say hi."

"You heard we worked here? From who?" Lilly asked. I was wondering too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver walking away, from behind the bar, slowly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get any further. Then I pulled him back. "Oliver, what did you do?"

* * *

**A/N: As you may have noticed I changed my penname again. (yeah I can't make up my mind), I just took off the first part, as much as I love the 'boo yah!' phrase, it seemed a bit long. So now I'm just the great idiot. Anyway what'd you think? Please review and let me know if it's any good…**


End file.
